A la luz de la luna
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Aquella criatura se le acercaba lentamente, tenía que correr, pero aún así no podía dejar de observarlo. El aulló, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su silueta. Se acercó a ella y al observar sus castaños ojos, oscuro lobo se imprimó. Lo último que Hermione vio antes de perder la consciencia fue el rostro de un apuesto joven moreno, mirándola con preocupación.
1. Novilunio

**A la luz de la luna. **

**_Disclaimer:_**_ El mundo tanto de Crepúsculo como de Harry Potter pertenece únicamente a Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling. Una historia sin fines de lucro. _

**_Summary:_**_ Aquella criatura se le acercaba lentamente, tenía que correr, pero aún así no podía dejar de observarlo. El aulló, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su silueta. Se acercó a ella y al observar sus castaños ojos, oscuro lobo se imprimó. _

* * *

**Prólogo:** _Novilunio _

La luna siempre ha significado la máxima expresión de belleza y de sentimientos puros, desde tiempos inmemoriales el hombre –tanto _muggle_ como mago- Siempre observó la luna.

Hermione siempre lo hacía, sin importar la fase en que la luna se encontrara, pero no lo hizo esa noche, estaba tan abrumada que observar la luna le pareció irrelevante, tal vez en eso radicó su error, tal vez el no mirar la luna hizo que cambiase su destino.

Porque la luna como todo astro tiene poderes…_muy especiales_.

Ya no estaba en Inglaterra, Harry le había mandado que tomara vacaciones –Luego de un colapso nervioso (Por exceso de Trabajo) que le ocasionó varios días en San Mungo – La había enviado contra su voluntad a Forks, una ciudad de Washington, en Estados Unidos.

Era una ciudad muy hermosa, no lo negaba, sus grandes bosques con árboles de frondosas copas tenían un encanto casi mágico, pero aún así extrañaba al viejo Londres.

_No hay lugar como el hogar_, dicen.

La luna brillaba por su ausencia en esa noche, Hermione intentando alejar la nostalgia que la perseguía decidió salir a caminar por los bosques aledaños a la hermosa cabaña que Harry había conseguido para ella. Como no había ninguna casa en los alrededores, salió vestida tan solo con un camisón blanco y una bata larga del mismo color.

Camino por el bosque a pies descalzos, disfrutando las distintas formas y la tranquilidad dada por los grandes árboles. Se detuvo un segundo y escuchó los sonidos nocturnos, como también el ruido de una rama crujir tras de ella. Volteó levemente su cara y vio un par de brillantes ojos negros que la observaban, como ella también lo hizo, sin poder alejar su mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos animales.

Aquella criatura se le acercaba lentamente, tenía que correr, pero aún así no podía dejar de observarlo. El aulló, mientras Hermione vislumbraba su silueta. Se acercó a ella y al observar sus castaños ojos, el oscuro lobo se imprimó.

Hermione siguió corriendo sin volver a mirar atrás. Vio una playa a lo lejos, pero tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una roca.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue el rostro de un apuesto joven moreno, mirándola con preocupación.

* * *

¡Hola! Soy BDQueen. Este es mi primer Fanfic.

Espero que les guste. Acepto comentarios de todo tipo.

Cuidense. ¡Bye!


	2. Luna Creciente

**A la luz de la luna. **

_**Disclaimer:**__ El mundo tanto de Crepúsculo como de Harry Potter pertenece únicamente a Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling. Una historia sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Aquella criatura se le acercaba lentamente, tenía que correr, pero aún así no podía dejar de observarlo. El aulló, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su silueta. Se acercó a ella y al observar sus castaños ojos, oscuro lobo se imprimó. _

**Capitulo 1**_**:**_ _Luna Creciente_

La respiración de la chica era lenta, acompasada, estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al menos había salido de la inconsciencia.

Jacob la contemplaba desde un rincón de la femenina habitación, la luz de la luna reflectada a través del cristal de la ventana daba de lleno directamente en el calmo rostro de ella. Era hermosa, a su parecer. Nariz respingada con pequeñas pecas sobre ella, labios sonrosados, largas pestañas castañas y un desordenado cabello castaño. Era ligera, y aparentemente frágil...Pero no era débil…

Para él, que se había enamorado de ella tan solo al haberla mirado a los ojos no había criatura más especial.

Ella era, como una de aquellas figuras de diamante, resplandecía ante cualquier tipo de luz, era hermosa, y tan delicada y frágil como ellas. Pero el diamante, es también la sustancia más resistente del mundo.

Aquella chica no debería de ser débil.

Ella se removió en su cama dejando una de sus pequeñas manos caer a un costado, y dejando su manta a un lado, en el proceso. Jacob se le acercó, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. La cubrió nuevamente con la manta y sujetó su mano con ternura.

Su tacto era frío para él, pero aún así agradable. Comenzó a relajarse y a cerrar sus ojos, estaba cansado, miró por última vez en la noche la ventana. Por la posición de la luna no deberían de ser más de las 3:30 de la madrugada, dormir no era una mala idea.

Soltó la mano de la muchacha y acaricio su rostro. Camino hasta llegar al lado opuesto de la cama y se recostó, ella para su suerte no despertó, sino que al sentir una fuente de calor a su lado se apegó a ella como si su vida dependiese de eso.

Definitivamente, dormir era la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Leah estaba preocupada, Jacob no había llegado esa noche. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Era normal en el desaparecer por las noches, pero siempre llegaba al alba. La última vez que demoró, lo encontraron mal herido bajo un árbol.

Razón más que suficiente para estar preocupada.

-Leah. –La voz de Seth intentaba calmarla. Ella lo ignoró.

-Leah –La llamó de nuevo. Fingió no escucharlo

-Leah… . –Volvió a ignorarlo. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Seth sabía que Leah quería a Jacob, como un hermano, jamás como algo más. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él, a decir verdad, también lo estaba. Pero sabía que Leah era una exagerada y que en ese momento estaba haciéndose la idea de que Jake estaba muerto en el bosque o algo peor.

Vio como Leah miraba el reloj en la pared y gemía con rabia. Él hizo lo mismo.

_Maldito sea Jacob y su maldita costumbre de salir sin avisar y no volver. _

Seth suspiró y miró a Leah con una expresión de infinito cansancio en el rostro.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si fuéramos a buscarlo? –Ella asintió. –Entonces vamos.

Leah sonrió. Ambos salieron de la casa que compartían con Jacob y corrieron al bosque transformándose en lobos en el proceso. Unos diez kilómetros hacia el sureste Leah comenzó una conversación

_¿Dónde crees que esté?_

_No lo sé, Leah. _

_No sirves de mucho, ¿Lo sabías? _

_Tampoco tú eres de mucha ayuda, hermana. _–Leah le gruñó en respuesta.

_Eres insoportable. Seth. _–Seth hizo una mueca que puede considerarse como una mueca burlona, levantó el hocico al cielo y olfateó.

_Huelo su aroma… Jacob estuvo aquí. _–Apresuró el paso y rápidamente comenzó a ser seguido por Leah.

Emprendieron rápida carrera, cruzaron algunos kilómetros, atravesaron la carretera, continuaron corriendo por otros veinte o treinta kilómetros, y luego Seth se detuvo de forma abrupta, causando que Leah chocara con él y ambos calleran a un pequeño charco.

_¡Ten cuidado, Leah! –_La voz de Seth le reclamó molesta en su cabeza. _¡Qué asco!_

_¡Esto no hubiese pasado si tú no te hubieses detenido de repente! -_Leah salió del charco y sacudió su pelaje- _¡Anda, sal, no seas un bebé llorón! _–Seth le enseñó los dientes antes de salir del charco. Seth se sacudió igual que ella y la ensució apropósito. _¡Seth! _

El lobo color arena rió con una encantadora risa lobuna, provocando la ira de su hermana que lo arrojó nuevamente al charco.

_¡Leah! –_Ella lo contemplaba burlona.

_¡El que ríe al último ríe mejor, Seth! _

Y comenzó a caminar nuevamente siguiendo un camino arbitrario. Seth volvió a salir del charco.

_¡Eh, Leah! –_Se detuvo frente a una roca.

_¿Qué quieres ahora Seth?_

_Mira, es sangre –_Leah se detuvo enseguida._ –No, no es de Jake, es de una chica… _

_¿Y qué…? No es como si eso nos llevase a Jake_.

Seth suspiró.

_Sucede hermana que encontré pisadas, humanas, unas de unos pies pequeños y las otras del tamaño de los pies de Jake. _

_Pueden ser de cualquiera, no somos los únicos que caminamos por el bosque._

_Tienes razón, pero somos los únicos que lo hacemos descalzos_.

Leah suspiró derrotada.

_Y en el caso de que esas pisadas fueran de Jake… ¿Dónde se dirigen? _

_Hacia allá. Donde estaba la casa del viejo Phineas. _

_Oh… _

Leah recordaba al viejo Phineas, era un señor anciano y muy misterioso, que siempre vestía unas túnicas extrañas de color verde limón. Los quileutes decían que era un brujo, y que era mejor no molestarlo, porque nunca sabían que podía hacer.

Nunca nadie había ido a su casa, aún después de su muerte, hasta hace poco, cuando se enteraron de que la habían comprado unos extranjeros.

Tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Lamentablemente Seth, con su nula noción de peligro caminó contento hasta llegar en esa dirección.

_¡Venga, Leah, apresúrate!_

Y Leah, preguntando a sus ancestros el porqué le habían dado un hermano tan idiota, siguió a Seth, después de todo era necesario encontrar a Jake.

* * *

Un rayo de luz en sus ojos la hizo despertarse. Estaba realmente cansada y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo por dos simples razones, la primera, una vez que Hermione Granger se despierta le es imposible volver a dormirse, y la segunda, porque un cuerpo cálido la abrazaba.

Al sentir a su desconocido acompañante abrió los ojos rápidamente, y lo reconoció.

Y de la impresión casi se cae de la cama.

Era un chico, más o menos de su edad, con cabello negro azabache, piel morena y labios gruesos… Con un físico similar al de un jugador profesional de Quiddich. Se alejó de él, causando que abriera sus ojos alarmado.

Definitivamente era el muchacho de la noche anterior.

-Oh, Hola. –La voz grave del muchacho la sorprendió, y quedó casi aturdida cuando él le dedico una de esas sonrisas que deberían ser consideradas ilegales. –

-¿Qué..? –Intentó articular una pregunta coherente. Mas solo esa palabra salió de sus labios. Sin embargo, el desconocido pareció entenderle perfectamente.

-Te encontré inconsciente en el bosque, y te traje aquí… porque supuse que era tu casa…

Así que eso había sucedido, no había porque preocuparse…o al menos no había porque preocuparse demasiado.

-¿Y el lobo? –Preguntó sin querer.

-¿Lobo? –El muchacho levantó una ceja- Creo que te has pegado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza.

-Vi un lobo antes de golpearme la cabeza. –La observaba como si ella estuviese loca.

-Ya. ¿Y cómo era el lobo? –Preguntó el.

Ella iba a responder, pero unos gruñidos en la parte inferior de su casa la hicieron bajar de la cama. Y, siguiendo su impulso Gryffindoriano bajó las escaleras con gran valentía.

Lo que vió la dejó tan paralizada que parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un fuerte y certero _pretrificus totalum_ .

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacían dos lobos en su sala?

Con un simple hechizo de magia no verbal su varita apareció en su mano. Los lobos la miraron confusos.

_Parece que quiere jugar a "Atrapa el palito"-_ Seth rió.

_No somos perros…Querida. _–Gruñó Leah.

Jacob apareció tras de ella y miró confuso su posición de ataque, ¿Qué hacia una chica con un palito frente a dos grandes lobos?

La muchacha lo miró y lo apuntó con el palito.

-_Desmaius_… -Una luz salió del palito envolviéndolo y luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

Hermione, ya habiendo dejado inconsciente al muggle, y provocando el enojo y la sorpresa de los lobos, de paso. Los miró con curiosidad.

Un lobo no se enfadaba cuando atacaban a un humano, un lobo no entraba a la casa de un humano, los lobos vivían en lo alto de las montañas, los lobos no salían a pleno sol si no era para casar.

Algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Ellos no eran muggles comunes, tampoco parecían magos por la sorpresa al ver su varita, ese día no era de noche y mucho menos había luna llena.

¿Qué eran?...

La respuesta le llegó de golpe.

_-Metamorfos. –_Susurró y ambos lobos, para su consternación sonrieron.

* * *

_¡Lamento la Tardanza! De verdad :'/ _

_El colegio no me deja mucho tiempo libre... Pero ya pasará. Me quedan dos semanas de clases y me podré dedicar a este fic al 100% :)_

_Muchas Gracias a : _**Guest, lobalunallena,KangLuna, Lili Ravenclaw, y Asuen**_ por sus maravillosos reviews. Y a todos quienes leen la historia también _

_Nos vemos ;)_

_BDQueen~_


	3. Cuarto Creciente

_All characters are propiety of Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling. _

_El fragmento pertenece a la Saga de crepúsculo_

* * *

**Capitulo 3_:_** _Cuarto Creciente_.

Jacob despertó en su habitación con dolor de cabeza. Ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Empujó la sabana con sus pies hasta que la tela se hubo alejado lo suficiente para poder levantarse sin tropezar.

Se sentó en su cama y presionó sus manos contra su frente. Estaba ardiendo —más que lo normal—, necesitaba salir. Se levantó y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido, y no acostumbraba a dormir así.

Probablemente Billy lo encontrara así y le pidió a uno de los chicos que lo llevaran a su habitación, sin embargo, no recordaba quedarse dormido, ni tampoco otra cosa.

Su último recuerdo era de un pequeño ángel de cabello enmarañado y ojos castaños, atacándole con un palo finamente tallado, mientras dos querubines con cara de lobo —que curiosamente se parecían a Seth y Leah— cantaban canciones por sobre su cabeza, y después la negrura infinita.

Caminó hacia su puerta, y en el momento exacto en el que toco el pomo escuchó un sonido, una risa alegre, majestuosa, que hizo dar un salto a su corazón. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se dirigió a la sala, escuchando cada vez más fuerte la risa embriagante.

Irrumpió en la sala, viendo con curiosidad como su padre charlaba divertido con una muchacha de su edad —una versión realista, de hecho, de su ángel soñado— quien sonreía cortésmente a cada cosa que decía su padre.

—Oh, Jacob. —Billy Black lo miró con reproche, probablemente por la forma en la que se veía en esa mañana. No obstante, a Billy Black le importaba muy poco como se veía Jacob cuando ambos estaban solos, pero ese día no era el caso. Lo miró con cara de ve-a-buscar-una-camiseta, pero Jacob lo ignoró totalmente y se quedó absorto mirando a la joven frente a él como si no hubiese un mañana. —Jacob, ella es la señorita Hermione Granger, quien ha tenido la amabilidad de traerte aquí luego de encontrarte inconsciente en el bosque.

Inconsciente… ¿en dónde? Movió la cabeza disimuladamente —_focus, Jacob, focus_—, tomó la pequeña mano que la joven le ofrecía y la estrechó suavemente.

—Wow, estás caliente. —Él sonrió de medio lado con algo de arrogancia, y contuvo con dificultad el "Lo sé" que pugnaba por salir de su boca. —Señor Black, —Miró a su padre con preocupación. — creo que debería llevarlo al médico, está ardiendo en fiebre.

Jacob escuchó la mitad de lo que ella había dicho, y asentía algo perdido por el movimiento de sus labios.

—Hermione, te dije que podías llamarme Billy. —Le sonrió y luego señaló con una mano a su hijo. —Y no te preocupes por Jacob, el muchacho está acostumbrado a eso.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Bien, confiare en ti, debo irme. Adiós Jacob. —El muchacho soltó su mano con decepción, y Billy tosió disimulando una risa. —Adiós Billy.

—Adiós Hermione—Respondió— por cierto, habrá una reunión hoy aquí, si quieres puedes venir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, Billy, vendré.

—Excelente, Jacob pasará por ti a las nueve. —Ella se tensó, pero movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla delicadamente.

Jacob reaccionó solo un par de minutos después, y su padre estalló en carcajadas.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó luego de haberse calmado.

—¿De verdad qué? —Billy lo invitó a sentarse frente a él, y sonrió compasivo.

—¿Has imprimado en ella, no es así?

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Bueno, no creo que sea normal mirar fijamente a una persona por cinco minutos y parpadear unas…¿Tres?, sí, creo que tres veces; durante ese lapsus de tiempo.

—Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

—Lo dudo, Jacob, es por eso que la he invitado. —Su hijo pareció confundido.

—¿Invitarla? ¿A qué? —Billy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que hablé con ella?

—No, nada, en absoluto.

Billy Black dio un suspiro cansado, Jacob a veces le parecía el mejor chico del mundo, otras le parecía un muchacho absolutamente inocente y despistado.

—Da igual, Jake, solo tienes que ir a su casa a las nueve y traerla aquí. Lleva tu motocicleta, si quieres.

* * *

Se recargó en la motocicleta intentando reflejar la seguridad que no sentía. La casa se le hacía vagamente conocida, y sin embargo no sabía por qué. Vio una silueta a través de la ventana y minutos después la puerta se abrió, contuvo el aliento y forzó una sonrisa relajada.

—Hola. — Ella le sonrió con amabilidad, y miró su motocicleta.

—Hola. —Su voz salió como un suspiro, y volteó la mirada avergonzado. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto. —Subió a la motocicleta y el hizo lo mismo. Delante de ella.

—Vamos, entonces. — Ella paso sus brazos por sobre su abdomen aferrándose a él. Y Jacob quiso gritar de gusto.

Encendió la motocicleta y se fue lentamente hacia su casa. Pero luego, imaginando la cara de burla que pondría Billy al verlo demorar, aceleró aumentando la velocidad de la motocicleta, y la fuerza de ella para aferrarse a su abdomen.

Llegó en pocos minutos a la Push, y fuera, como siempre, estaban los ancianos, la manada y las imprimaciones de cada uno de ellos.

Todos voltearon la cabeza al verlos llegar, y Jacob creyó ver, en la mirada de Seth un brillo de reconocimiento en torno a Hermione. De hecho, se sorprendió tanto como los demás de la manada, cuando Leah se levantó y saludó a Hermione con un abrazo que ella correspondió.

Jacob emitió un pequeño gruñido cuando la metamorfaga pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione y se fue a sentar con ella hablando con camaradería.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó Leah—

—Todo bien, no ha habido problemas.

—Eso es genial.

Billy Black interrumpió la conversación, y sonrió a los recién llegados.

—Ya que estamos todos, comenzaremos por la más importante historia en la vida de los Quileutes, el sacrificio de la tercera esposa, luego de la aparición de los fríos. —Jacob se sentó junto a Hermione, al lado contrario que ocupaba Leah, y, al verla temblando de frío pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros transmitiéndole calor. Ella alzó una ceja, más no dijo nada, y se acomodó mejor a su lado.

El padre de Jacob comenzó su narración.

_«Muchos años después de que Taha Aki abandonara su espíritu lobo, cuando había alcanzado la edad provecta, estallaron problemas en el norte con los makah a causa de la desaparición de varias jóvenes de su tribu. Los makah culpaban de ello a los lobos vecinos, a los que temían y de los que desconfiaban. Los hombres lobo podían acceder al pensamiento de los demás mientras estaban en forma lupina, del mismo modo que sus ancestros cuando adquirían su forma de espíritu, por lo que sabían que ninguno de ellos estaba involucrado. Taha Aki intentó tranquilizar al jefe de los makah, pero había demasiado miedo. Él no quería arriesgarse a una lucha, pues ya no era un guerrero en condiciones de llevar a la tribu al combate. Por eso, encomendó a su hijo lobo Taha Wi, el mayor, la tarea de descubrir al verdadero culpable antes de que se desataran las hostilidades._

_»Taha Wi emprendió una búsqueda por las montañas con cinco lobos de su manada en pos de cualquier evidencia de las desaparecidas. Hallaron algo totalmente novedoso: un extraño olor dulzón en el bosque que les quemaba la nariz hasta el punto de hacerles daño._

_»El viaje les llevó tan al norte que Taha Wi envió de vuelta al puerto a la mitad de la manada, a los más jóvenes, para informar a Taha Aki._

_»Taha Wi y sus dos hermanos nunca regresaron._

_»Los más jóvenes buscaron a sus hermanos mayores, pero sólo hallaron silencio. Taha Aki lloró a sus hijos y deseó vengar su muerte, pero ya era un anciano. Vistió sus ropas de duelo y acudió en busca del jefe de los makah para contarle lo acaecido. El jefe makah creyó en la sinceridad de su dolor y desaparecieron las tensiones entre las dos tribus._

_»Un año más tarde, desaparecieron de sus casas dos jóvenes doncellas makah en la misma noche. Los makah llamaron a los lobos quileute rápidamente, que descubrieron el mismo olor dulzón por todo el pueblo. Los lobos salieron de caza de nuevo._

_»Sólo uno regresó. Era Yaha Uta, el hijo mayor de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki, y el más joven de la manada. Se trajo con él algo que los quileute jamás habían visto antes, un extraño cadáver pétreo y frío despedazado. Todos los que tenían sangre de Taha Aki, incluso aquellos que nunca se habían transformado en lobos, aspiraron el olor penetrante de la criatura muerta. Este era el enemigo de los makah._

_»Yaha Uta contó su aventura: sus hermanos y él encontraron a la criatura con apariencia de un hombre, pero duro como el granito, con las dos chicas makah. Una ya estaba muerta en el suelo, pálida y desangrada. La otra estaba en los brazos de la criatura, que mantenía la boca pegada a su garganta. Quizá aún vivía cuando llegaron a la espantosa escena, pero aquel ser rápidamente le partió el cuello y tiró el cuerpo sin vida al suelo mientras ellos se aproximaban. Tenía los labios blancos cubiertos de sangre y los ojos le brillaban rojos._

_»Yaha Uta describió la fuerza y la velocidad de la criatura. Uno de sus hermanos se convirtió muy pronto en otra víctima al subestimar ese vigor. La criatura le destrozó como a un muñeco. Yaha Uta y su otro hermano fueron más cautos y atacaron en equipo, mostrando una mayor astucia al acosar a la criatura desde dos lados distintos. Tuvieron que llegar a los límites extremos de su velocidad y fuerza lobuna, algo que no habían tenido que probar hasta ese momento. Aquel ser era duro como la piedra y frío como el hielo. Se dieron cuenta de que sólo le hacían daño sus dientes, por lo que en el curso de la lucha fueron arrancándole trozos de carne a mordiscos._

_»Pero la criatura aprendía rápido y pronto empezó a responder a sus maniobras. Consiguió ponerle las manos encima al hermano de Yaha Uta y éste encontró un punto indefenso en la garanta del ser de hielo, y lo atacó a fondo. Sus dientes le arrancaron la cabeza, pero las manos del enemigo continuaron destripando a su hermano._

_»Yaha Uta despedazó a la criatura en trozos irreconocibles y los arrojó a su alrededor en un intento desesperado de salvar a su hermano. Fue demasiado tarde, aunque al final logró destruirla._

_»O eso pensó al menos. Yaha Uta llevó los restos que quedaron para que fueran examinados por los ancianos. Una mano cortada estaba al lado de un trozo del brazo granítico de la criatura. Las dos piezas entraron en contacto cuando los ancianos las movieron con palos y la mano se arrastró hacia el brazo, intentando unirse de nuevo._

_»Horrorizados, los ancianos incineraron los restos. El aire se contaminó con una gran nube de humo asfixiante y repulsiva. Cuando sólo quedaron cenizas, las dividieron en pequeñas bolsitas y las esparcieron muy lejos y separadas unas de otras, algunas en el océano, otras en el bosque, el resto en las cavernas del acantilado. Taha Aki anudó una bolsita alrededor de su cuello, con la finalidad de poder dar la alarma en caso de que la criatura intentara rehacerse de nuevo._

_Le llamaron el Frío, el bebedor de sangre, y vivieron con el miedo de que no estuviera solo pues la tribu contaba únicamente con un lobo protector, el joven Yaha Uta._

_»Enseguida salieron de dudas. La criatura tenía una compañera, otra bebedora de sangre, que vino a las tierras de los quileute clamando venganza._

_»Las historias sostienen que la Mujer Fría era la criatura más hermosa que habían visto los ojos humanos. Parecía una diosa del amanecer cuando entró en el pueblo aquella mañana; el sol brilló de pronto e hizo resplandecer su piel blanca y el cabello dorado que flotaba hasta sus rodillas. Tenía una belleza mágica, con los ojos negros y el rostro pálido. Algunos cayeron de rodillas y la adoraron._

_»Pidió algo en una voz alta y penetrante, en un idioma que nadie había escuchado antes. La gente se quedó atónita sin saber qué contestarle. No había nadie del linaje de Taha Aki entre los testigos, salvo un niño pequeño. Este se colgó de su madre y gritó que el olor de la aparición le quemaba la nariz. Uno de los ancianos, que iba de camino hacia el Consejo, escuchó al muchacho y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ordenó la huida a voz en grito. Ella le mató a él en primer lugar._

_»Sólo sobrevivieron dos de los veinte testigos de la llegada de la Mujer Fría, y ello gracias a que la sangre la distrajo e hizo una pausa en la matanza para saciar su sed. Esos dos supervivientes corrieron hacia donde estaba Taha Aki, sentado en el Consejo con los otros ancianos, sus hijos y su tercera esposa._

_»Yaha Uta se transformó en lobo en cuanto oyó las noticias y se fue solo para destruir a la bebedora de sangre. Taha Aki, su tercera esposa, sus hijos y los ancianos le siguieron._

_»Al principio no encontraron a la criatura, sólo los restos de su ataque: cuerpos rotos, desangrados, tirados en el camino por el que había llegado. Entonces, oyeron los gritos y corrieron hacia el puerto._

_»Un puñado de quileutes había corrido hacia las canoas en busca de refugio. Ella nadó hacia ellos como un tiburón y rompió la proa de la embarcación con su fuerza prodigiosa. Cuando la canoa se fue a pique, atrapó a quienes intentaban apartarse a nado y los mató también._

_»Se olvidó de los nadadores que se daban a la fuga cuando atisbo al gran lobo en la playa. Nadó tan deprisa que se convirtió en un borrón y llegó, mojada y gloriosa, a enfrentarse con Yaha Uta. Le señaló con un dedo blanco y le preguntó algo incomprensible. Yaha Uta esperó._

_»Fue una lucha igualada. Ella no era un guerrero como su compañero, pero Yaha Uta estaba solo y nadie pudo distraerla de la furia que concentró en él._

_«Cuando Yaha Uta fue vencido, Taha Aki gritó desafiante. Calló hacia delante y se transformó en un lobo anciano, de hocico blanco. Estaba viejo, pero era Taha Aki, el Hombre Espíritu, y la ira le hizo fuerte. La lucha comenzó de nuevo._

_»La tercera esposa de Taha Aki acababa de ver morir a su hijo. Ahora era su marido el que luchaba y ella había perdido la esperanza de que venciera. Había escuchado en el Consejo cada palabra pronunciada por los testigos de la matanza. Había oído la historia de la primera victoria de Yaha Uta y sabía que su difunto hijo triunfó en aquella ocasión gracias a la distracción causada por su hermano._

_»La tercera esposa tomó un cuchillo del cinturón de uno de los hijos que estaban a su lado. Todos eran jóvenes, aún no eran hombres, y ella sabía que morirían cuando su padre perdiera._

_»Corrió hacia la Mujer Fría con la daga en alto. Ésta sonrió, sin distraerse apenas de la lucha con el viejo lobo. No temía ni a la débil humana ni al cuchillo, que apenas le arañaría la piel. Estaba dispuesta ya a descargar el golpe de gracia sobre Taha Aki._

_»Y entonces la tercera esposa hizo algo inesperado. Cayó de rodillas ante la bebedora de sangre y se clavó el cuchillo en el corazón._

_»La sangre borbotó entre los dedos de la tercera esposa y salpicó a la Mujer Fría, que no pudo resistir el cebo de la sangre fresca que abandonaba el cuerpo de la mujer agonizante, y de modo instintivo, se volvió hacia ella, totalmente consumida durante un segundo por la sed._

_»Los dientes de Taha Aki se cerraron en torno a su cuello._

_»Ese no fue el final de la lucha, ya que ahora Taha Aki no estaba solo. Al ver morir a su madre, dos de sus jóvenes hijos sintieron tal ira que brotaron de ellos sus espíritus lobo, aunque todavía no eran hombres. Consiguieron acabar con la criatura, junto con su padre._

_»Taha Aki jamás volvió a reunirse con la tribu. Nunca volvió a convertirse en hombre. Permaneció echado todo un día al lado del cuerpo de la tercera esposa, gruñendo cada vez que alguien intentaba acercársele, y después se fue al bosque para no regresar jamás._

Hermione miró a Leah, Jacob, Billy y a todos los hombres de la manada de forma escrutadora y llena de conocimiento. Aquella historia le había aclarado muchas cosas; como por ejemplo que el lobo café rojizo —que vio la primera noche que estuvo en Forks— no era otro que la persona que la sostenía contra él; pero el motivo de su apego aún le era misterioso. Que todos los hombres que estaban con ropa delgada en una noche fría, eran lobos como él…

Y se aferró más a Jacob ante su último descubrimiento, pálida como el mármol, había algo peligroso fuera de la reserva, —algo contra lo que se había enfrentado en la segunda guerra, algo mortífero y letal—, la causa de muerte de miles de magos y brujas.

Vampiros. O, los _Fríos._

¡La habían enviado a una zona de guerra!

_Le daría las gracias a Harry en su próxima carta a Ginny. Si, el-niño-que-vivió pagaría caro su error._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Yo bien, lamentando la demora (De verdad que lo siento mucho T-T pero no podía seguir, tenía un bloqueo, fui irresponsable, lo sé).

Bien, ¿Les gustó? :) Para Tomatazos, criticas, comentarios de todo tipo, escriban abajo y posteen un Review :D

Este capitulo va dedicado a: **SammR, BipolarJL, lobalunallena, Lili Ravenclaw,TheDiariesDarkness,Yuukimaru-Chan,Fernan da( :O me has copiado el nombre ;) ) y a SritaMalfoyNott.** Quienes son las maravillosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar el pasado capitulo. (¡GRACIAAS!)

Y por último, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza para cuando termine esta historia, y quiero presentarles mis opciones:

A) Un Jacob/VampireHermione llamado Breaking the Rules

B) Un Jacob/VampireHermione llamado Instintos

C) Un conjunto de viñetas ?/Hermione llamado parejas improbables. (Si escogen esta, quizás las publique luego ;) , claro, tienen que darme una pareja para Hermione y algún acompañamiento musical que convine con la pareja) [Ya escribí una, es un Edward/Hermione, pero no sé si publicarla o no :), todo depende de uds]

D) Un Jasper/Hermione llamado Lo peligroso.

Eso es todo creo, pongan su elección en sus comentarios, o escribanme un PM si gustan, prometo responderles.

¡Cuidense mucho! Bye-Bye


	4. Gibosa Creciente

Disclaimer: _All characters are propiety of Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**_ Gibosa Creciente _

_"Querida Ginny:_

_Hace mucho que no hablamos, desde antes de que Harry me enviase de vacaciones. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo está el pequeño James?._

_Forks es un lugar encantador, tiene unos bosques magníficos —como el bosque prohibido, pero sin lo tenebroso— y he conocido a personas excelentes aquí. Pero aún así, extraño al viejo Londres, a la madriguera, y a ustedes._

_Bien, no tengo mucho más que contar._

_¡Cuidate, y escríbeme pronto!_

_Cariños, Hermione._

_PD: Dile a Harry que le agradezco muchísimo el haberme enviado de vacaciones a una zona de enfrentamientos donde conviven vampiros y lobos —enemigos naturales, como has de saber—, y que necesito que me envíe una copia de "Tipos de Vampiros y sus debilidades de Abraham van Helsing" para mayor seguridad._

_PD2: No me iré de aquí hasta que termines las largas vacaciones que Harry me ha decretado."_

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE— El grito de Ginevra Weasley,— más conocida como Ginny—, hizo que su pelinegro prometido, Harry Potter, temiera por su vida.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina, y caminando como quien espera su sentencia de muerte, Harry cruzó desde la cocina hasta la sala de Grimmauld Place, la sede de la orden y el lugar donde vivía con su novia luego de que la familia de ella regresase a la madriguera.

—¿Qué ocurre Ginny? —La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, y respirando fuertemente, queriendo controlar un ataque de ira que la haría colapsar. Le entregó la carta despacio, apuntando con su dedo el Post Data escrito por la castaña.

El pelinegro palideció al instante, y miró a la madre de su hijo con terror.

—La enviaste a un lugar con Vampiros, Harry, ¡Vampiros! —Le contestó ella. — Y no se irá de ahí hasta que terminen sus vacaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo le diste?

El-niño-que-vivió demoró en contestarle.

—Tres meses.

—¡Con vampiros! ¿Harry acaso no investig..? ¡ugh! —Puso la mano sobre su vientre de siete meses y se sentó en el sofá, moviendo la mano indicándole a Harry que no era mayor cosa.

—No, —Se pasó una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave matiz de rosa. —La verdad es que le pedí a Ron que señalara un País, luego un estado, una ciudad, y así escogí donde enviarla de vacaciones.

—¡Harry! —Le dijo su novia con reproche.

No contestó por un momento, pensando que hacer, y una luz se encendió en su cerebro.

—Enviaré a un Auror con ella, ¿Bien?. Así que no tienes que preocuparte más, eso molesta a James —El niño en el vientre de Ginny dio una patadita mostrado cuan de acuerdo estaba con la afirmación.

—Está bien. —Ella pareció conforme y se levantó del sofá . — Voy a la cocina, estoy muerta de hambre.

Él asintió.

—Te acompañaré enseguida, sólo déjame elegir al auror que enviaré allá. —Su novia le devolvió el asentimiento y caminó hacia la cocina.

Harry, cuando ella hubo salido de la sala, se sentó en el sofá, pensando.

Hermione era astuta, no le había escrito a porque sabía la influencia que Ginny ejercía sobre él, y porque sabía, también, como era de incontrolable la pelirroja cuando se enfadaba.

Sonrió. Su mejor amiga habría sido una buena Slytherin, sin embargo, pareció haber pasado por alto un pequeñísimo detalle, que él también habría hecho un buen Slytherin. Conjuró su patronus, y le sonrió malévolo al ciervo que le miraba curioso.

Ya había elegido al auror que iría a Forks, Hermione pagaría el haberlo acusado con Ginny. Se levantó del sofá y le dijo a su ciervo.

—Envía este mensaje a Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

Escuchó el crepitar del fuego en su chimenea y abrió los ojos no recordando haberla encendido. Esperó unos instantes a que su vista se acomodara a la luminosidad del día, y se sentó en el sofá. Miró a su alrededor olvidando donde estaba, pero al mirar una carta sobre su mesa, suspiró.

Y recordó que no estaba en Londres —su amado Londres—, sino que estaba en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington, Estados Unidos. Y gruñó con frustración al recordar lo que había aprendido de Forks y los seres que vivían en él la noche anterior, todo era culpa de Harry; a quien bromeando culpaba cada vez que ocurría algo meramente producido por "Mala Suerte".

"Tu mala suerte es contagiosa, Harry. —Recordó que le había dicho una vez, luego de que tropezara en el mismo lugar en que él había caído el día anterior."

Y claro, había que tener una mala suerte tremenda para ir de vacaciones a un lugar, escapando del estrés que le producían las criaturas mágicas, para encontrarse con que en ese lugar —que ella esperaba apacible y tranquilo— se encontraban Lobos y Vampiros. Quienes eran enemigos por naturaleza. Y que, por lo que había visto, no se habían librado de todas las rencillas.

Se estiró y se levantó del sofá caminando rumbo a la chimenea, y en el momento en que estaba a punto de llegar a ella, una enorme llama verde apareció y una figura encapuchada entró en su casa.

Hermione maldijo, porque no recordaba donde había dejado su varita, y tampoco tenía nada a la mano medianamente bueno para causar daño. De todas formas se puso en posición de defensa, y miró a la figura de forma amenazadora, pero su mirada flaqueó y fue reemplazada por una de puro asombro en cuanto la figura se quitó la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza y dijo, burlona:

—Te vez tremendamente amenazante con pijama de conejos, Granger. —Hermione bajó su mirada hacia ella, y observó que, en efecto, vestía su pijama blanco con conejitos rosas. Miró al hombre frente a ella avergonzada, produciendo como inmediata reacción una sonrisa arrogante que mostraba sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

— ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Malfoy? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Se encogió de Hombros antes de responderle. — Tú muy querido Potter me ha enviado aquí con el propósito de _protegerte_ de los _aterradores _vampiros. —Haciendo un énfasis en sus palabras que no hizo más que irritar a la castaña.

—Pues dile a Harry que _no_ necesito tú ayuda para protegerme, ya que soy lo suficientemente grande para saber cómo_ cuidarme sola. —_Harry había volteado la jugarreta a su favor —_maldito sea_—; ella solo le había pedido un libro— _¡Un puto libro!_ — ¡No un hurón!

Pero claro, no pensó —_y se arrepentía enormemente de ello_— que Harry podía tomar medidas tan drásticas y como venganza enviar a Draco Malfoy a su casa.

El hurón la miró con una ceja alzada, obviamente sorprendido.

—No hago de mensajero de nadie, y si estoy aquí es porque Potter me amenazó con enviarme a la colonia de Hipogrifos salvajes que están causando estragos en Irlanda, si no cumplía sus órdenes. —Sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó.

—¿Qué es?

—Ni idea, aunque me gustaría que fuera una bomba—Sonrió malévolo y dio un paso hacia atrás para darle el efecto dramático. — Pero Potter es demasiado bueno para hacerlo, así que creo que es una muy sentida disculpa por enviarme a vivir contigo.

Hermione, que estaba sumida en la lectura de una nota sobre el paquete, repitió las mismas palabras que dijo Malfoy, sin reparar en su significado.

—Enviarte a vivir conmigo…—Murmuró—Enviarte a vivir conmigo—Repitió— Vivir con—¡Hey! No, no, no. —Soltó el paquete sobre el sofá. —Ni lo sueñes, no vivirás conmigo.

—Son órdenes de Potter, Granger. Y por si se te olvida, Potter _es tu jefe_ también.

—Maldito, Harry. —Dijo con enfado. — ¡Bien, vivirás aquí, pero ayudarás con la casa también! —El mago tomo asiento en el sofá y la miró con aburrimiento.

—Entiendo, Granger. Ahora, tengo hambre.

Ella frunció el ceño—Cocina tú solo, yo no soy tu sirvienta.

—Eso está claro, Granger, nunca vestiría a mis elfos domésticos con un pijama tan cursi. —Movió su varita y apuntó a Hermione. Una cola de conejo había crecido en el pantalón de su pijama. — ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Hermione apuntó con el dedo y Malfoy le dio un seco asentimiento mientras se encaminaba a asaltar su refrigerador.

Conjuró su varita y quitó la molesta cola de su pijama, cambiándose ropa con su ella y vistiéndose de forma casual, se giró y fue a la escalera para subir a su habitación. Pero el toc-toc de la puerta la hizo detenerse y se dirigió a abrir.

Observó con consternación la cara de disculpa de Leah, quien encabezaba a un grupo de muchachos vestidos como si no hubiese frío fuera; Entre los cuales reconoció a Seth y a Jacob quienes la saludaron con una sonrisa.

—Hermione lo siento, pero estos trogloditas querían conocerte y me obligaron a traerlos aquí. — Leah le hizo ojitos de cachorro— ¿Podemos pasar?

Algo aturdida, Hermione asintió.

—Claro, pasen. —Se hizo a un lado y todo el gran grupo entró.

—Lo siento de verdad—La voz de Leah sonó apesadumbrada.

—No te preocupes. —Miró a los muchachos que se habían sentado en todas partes de su sala, ¡eran enormes!

—Bien, Hermione, estos son Paul, Embry, Jared, Sam, Seth y Jacob.

—Un placer conocerlos. —Miró a Leah con una interrogante en sus ojos. — ¿Son todos…?

Los muchachos parecieron palidecer.

—Si, todos.

—Oh.

Sam miró a Hermione. Mientras Jacob se removía con inquietud en su lugar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se sumar dos más dos. —Contestó con una sonrisa, que no pareció calmar al Líder de la manada. Entonces continuó—No se preocupen, no diré…

Fue interrumpida por un estruendo y un grito proveniente de la cocina. Hermione murmuró un "Ya regreso, Disculpen". Y corrió rápidamente a la cocina.

Se encontró con un Draco Malfoy pálido y asustado, apuntando con su varita a una lata sobre la estufa.

—Granger, tu comida es explosiva. —Le dijo guardando su varita.

—No, idiota, es solo que no abriste antes la lata. —Con un simple movimiento de varita limpió el desastre en la cocina para luego regresar a la sala, siendo sigilosamente seguida por Malfoy.

Entró en la sala con todos los ojos sobre ella y Malfoy que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, Gran…_Hermione_? —Preguntó, sobresaltando a la castaña. Quien lo miró con sorpresa, viendo donde quería llegar llamándola por su nombre.

—Son chicos de aquí. Viven en la reserva a algunos kilómetros de por aquí. —Les sonrió a ellos y luego presentó al entrometido hurón que se las pagaría después. — Él es Draco Malfoy—Ellos subieron las cejas ante el extraño nombre de muchacho pálido como vampiro y casi incoloro. —…acaba de llegar de Londres y vivirá conmigo—

El mago sonrió, y un pequeño gruñido se escuchó entre el grupo. Los ojos de Sam viajaron imperceptiblemente hacia Jacob, quien comenzaba a temblar.

Jacob miró al chico pálido frente a él con odio mal reprimido. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y comenzó una lenta respiración intentando calmarse, pero le era imposible, el tipo estaba demasiado cerca de _ella. _

Apretó los puños cuando él la llamó por su nombre con una pizca de _nosabíaqué; _burla, diversión o algo similar. Y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos cuando ella dijo su nombre.

Era extraño, demasiado para calificar de inglés. Quizás fuese un vampiro o algo por el estilo.

¡Oh, cuanto deseaba Jacob que fuese una sanguijuela para arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida! Lo hubiese disfrutado en demasía, sin embargo, olía a humano. Lo miró con más odio por no ser vampiro y luego prestó atención a su imprimación.

—…acaba de llegar de Londres y vivirá conmigo—

Emitió un gruñido bajo, con el lobo dentro de sí peleando por salir. Intentó tranquilizarlo en su mente, diciéndole que no importaba, que no se observaba nada extraño entre Hermione y el chico ese, que todo estaba bien…

Pero el lobo ganó, su instinto animal lo poseyó por sobre su razón y la imprimación cobró más fuerza que nunca. Miró a Hermione y luego a él. Olía a tensión sexual, y eso enfureció más al lobo.

No podía permitirlo. No dejaría que ese maldito estuviese cerca de su imprimación. Ella era suya, únicamente suya.

_Suya…_

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y en el momento justo en que Hermione se movió del lado de Draco para decirle algo a Leah, el tiempo se detuvo. Él saltó ya transformado sobre Malfoy y le gruñó lentamente, amenazando su existencia.

Los de la manada se quedaron estáticos, asombrados, Sam unicamente los miró a todos y retrocedieron. Leah movió a Hermione más lejos del muchacho rubio, resguardándola, y la castaña gritó, temiendo por su peor enemigo.

Jacob iba matar a Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

.

¡Holaa!

He vuelto rápido. Y es porque sus reviews me dan energía para seguir escribiendo :D

Hermione al fin conoció, al menos por nombre a la manada. ¿Cómo sabe Hermione que son metamorfos? ¿Por que ella y Leah son amigas? ¿Por qué jacob es tan adorable celoso? Todas estas interrogantes se resolverán luego, muajajá

El nombre del capitulo no me convence mucho, pero esa es la fase correspondiente según wikipedia :/

De verdad, muchas gracias por comentar a : **KORE25, Bloody Cherry, Srita Malfoy Nott, Love and Dead, Jeka Cullen y Sabaku no Adhii. **

**Y a las personas que la ven y no comentan Gracias igualmente (No sean tímidos, comenten, no muerdo ;) )**

Valoro mucho su opinión, y me he decidido a publicar las viñetas en un tiempo más. Ahora solo necesito las parejas que les gusten, cualquier pareja (Excepto Femslash porfis) de ?/Hermione. No importa cuan disparatada. :) Si quieren también pueden sugerirme la trama del one shot.

Eso es todo amigos,

Cuidense muchisisísimo.

Besos. :D


End file.
